Ryan Stacy VS Yang Xiao Long
Gauntleteers versus RWBY! When fist meets fist, one of these laid-back students with lightning-fast gauntlets will fall. Where exactly they fall is anyone's guess. Interlude Leo: I've fought a lot of people in my day, but not too many with gauntlets. Cephas: Yeah, Nora's pretty much it. She creamed you, though. But these two have 'em, and they're gonna use 'em! Leo: I still maintain I could have won. Anyways, there's Ryan Stacy, from Fire's upcoming game Academy for Gauntleteers... Cephas: And Yang Xiao Long, half-sister to Ruby Rose and third member of Team RWBY. He's Leo and I'm Cephas... Leo: And it's our job to- you know what, too scripted. I'm going off book. We're here to see which one of these kids can overwhelm the other in a test of sheer might. My money's on Ryan, which I'll get to at Desk Poll. Cephas: Eh, I'm voting for Yang just for the sake of argument. (Death Battle card closes) Ryan Leo: Ryan Stacy was born in a day and age where gauntlet-based combat reigned supreme. Both of his parents were powerful fighters in the military of Clavor, so it was no surprise when he was accepted into the country's most prestigious battle school, the Academy for Gauntleteers. Physical characteristics *About 16 years old *5'8" *130 pounds *Brown hair (styled similarly to Mettaton EX) *Black eyes (regarded as soulless by Tori Blaston) Leo: Before applying, though, Ryan was just kind of... average. He had no real experience except for sparring with his parents. His physicality was really nothing to write home about; he wasn't insanely smart; he didn't have any external powers, unlike some students at the AFG. But what he did have, he had in spades... Cephas: Depression. Leo: Drive. He had drive. Cephas: Eh, I'm sticking with my answer. On arriving at the AFG, Ryan was gifted with the first of his acquisitions: the Basic Equipper Gauntlet. B.E.G. Abilities *Fist *Claw *Whip *Cannon *Blade *Booster Cephas: And what a gauntlet it is! This actually has a set of instructions attached to it that tell you an exact set of its feats. Good to know! Fist is the default mode on the weapon, and it greatly increases the user's punching strength, pretty self-explanatory. Leo: The exact specification of the strength increase is this: At maximum power, the Grade 1 teacher, Rachel Rolfe, was able to punch a tree in half using her Fist gauntlet. Even scaling down the students to half her physical development, this gives Ryan some crazy strength. Of course, he's not the strongest person in the class (that's tied between Tori Blaston and the number one student, Soku Idana), so he's not exactly putting out megatons. Even still, Fist is a straightforward but tough-to-beat power. Cephas: Claw is, yep, a metal claw starting from the back of Ryan's knuckle and ending about six inches out from his fist. There are four on each hand, and their main purpose is to fight opponents with concealable weapons. The claws can retract, and are sharp enough to cut through certain kinds of metal and durable enough to take hits from the same. Not as powerful as Fist, but certainly flashier. Leo: Whip creates a powerful cord that extends about ten feet from the palm of Ryan's hand. He can manipulate the cord seemingly at will, and its range is an asset in long fights. But its strength leaves something to be desired, as it can easily be cut by Claw or Blade gauntlets and must recharge when this does happen. Cephas: Cannon has way better range and power than any of the others! It works similarly to Fist, but when the user punches, the end of the hand fires like a rocket, flies forward, then comes back to the user's hand! Gimme! Leo: Cannon has been shown to punch holes in brick walls, and is possibly even stronger in the right hands. However, one needs to take Newton's third law into account: The Cannon gauntlet has INSANE recoil, having actually knocked out some students who've used it without discretion. Plus, it needs to be aimed VERY CAREFULLY, because the blasts travel at over three hundred miles per hour, per the power of an actual cannon. Cephas: Blade creates a sword in Ryan's hand. If he lets go of the sword, it disappears and the gauntlet reverts back to Fist. But, the sword itself is fantastic! It's styled after a Scottish claymore, but it's slightly smaller and more mobile. And it can cut through just about anything! Leo: Well, that's not exactly the case. Blade may be powerful, but its cutting range is pretty limited. It can only cut through objects whose natural hardness it exceeds. This includes most types of wood, a lot of types of rock, and some metals. Ryan, specifically, has used Blade to cut straight through one of Tori's Cannon attacks. Not only does this make him faster than the cannonball in terms of reaction, but the Blade gauntlet is actually weaker than Cannon. Thus, Ryan sliced through a fist-sized metal rock flying at speeds faster than a race car and lived. And his arm was fine. Cephas: We've got one more power to talk about! Booster is a jet-like power activated through the palms that lets the user move at nearly Mach 3! Granted, the speed boost is sent in whatever direction the palms are facing, so if Ryan is lacking in concentration for even a second, well, that could get bad real fast. And he actually HAS done that. His palms crossed paths and smacked together, and the jets burned his hands so badly he couldn't use his gauntlets for a week. Feats (Base form, B.E.G.) *Dodges and reacts to cannonballs *Can tag Soku Idana, who can run near Mach 1 without gauntlets *Survived Damien Gordon (a 195 pound gauntlet boxer) falling on top of him from a skyscraper *Fought Ceiok, Demon of the Supreme Gauntlet, while the demon was wielding the gauntlet *Regularly survives being slashed, cannonballed, punched into the wall, etc. by Tori *Nearly beat Pico Ramirez in a footrace (Pico is the second fastest student in the class and can run at a similar pace to Idana) *Battles against serial killer Dionysius Gold on a fairly regular basis **Gold can cut a 15-second series of machine gun rounds in half with his katana **Was able to overpower every AFG teacher in one-on-one battles **Should be noted that while Ryan survives fighting Gold, he's never actually won on his own Leo: As we've already stated, Ryan can react to and cut Cannon Punches in half with relative ease. This puts him at a pretty impressive rate of reaction, but it's not even the fastest thing he can do. Actually, it's on the lower end of his speed spectrum. Being the top fifth member in Class 1, he can fight almost as well as the top man Soku Idana. This is VERY interesting, because Idana can run faster than sound (he literally makes a sound cone when he runs) and is capable of putting a fist through the center of an oak tree WITHOUT HIS GAUNTLETS. Yang Desk Poll Death Battle! Ryan hated school dances with a passion. He could dance; that wasn't the problem. The real issue was the other students at the AFG. They'd crucify him if they saw him dancing with a girl. Even the girls would be on his back immediately. So, when the AFG decided to hold a Tri-School Dance with U.A. High School and Beacon Academy, he was less than ecstatic. He currently sat against a wall, watching the others dance. Ochako Uraraka was talking amiably with Tenya Iida and Pico Ramirez. Izuku Midoriya and Ruby Rose were discussing weapons. Katsuki Bakugou and Tori Blaston were arguing, per the norm for each. Blake Belladonna and Momo Yaoyorozu were trying to outdo each other in combat knowledge, while Jaune Arc and Koji Koda were lamenting their respective single status at a table and gorging themselves on food. Ryan, it seemed, was the only one without a companion. Until he felt a presence coming toward him from the side. "Hey." Yang knelt down next to Ryan. "You look lonely." Ryan glanced over at the blonde and nigh-instantly blushed. Holy crap, she's beautiful... he thought, but he kept his composure, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "W-what gave you that impression?" "I'm Yang," the girl explained, ignoring the question. "Ryan. Ryan Stacy." Ryan cursed himself for not having restyled his hair; now it was falling in front of his eyes again. "And no, I don't exactly feel like dancing, in case you were wondering." "Ha, ha." Yang sat down next to Ryan, putting her arms around her knees. "Not a fan of these, huh?" "Be a little more specific." "School dances." She chuckled. "They suck, I know. You waltz one time and it's like you're engaged." "Tell me about it," Ryan muttered, looking down. "I'm only here because it's my school." "Yeah, I'd rather be sparring. At least that's useful, you know?" "Absolutely-" Ryan and Yang had the same thought at the same time. They turned to each other, and it was clear: "You wanna fight right now?" asked Yang. "Um, here? In a gym full of kids?" Ryan replied. "I mean, yeah, but we'd probably get-" "Outside. Emerald Forest. Everyone's gonna be in here for like three hours." Yang grinned, her fists pounding together subconsciously. "I'll go out first. Meet me fifteen feet from the school entrance, with whatever weapon you're gonna use." "Okay, sounds like a plan." Ryan smiled as his new opponent got up and left. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Supreme Gauntlet. I may need you yet, Ceiok, he thought. Ten minutes later, Ryan and Yang were squaring off in front of Beacon's entrance. Yang raised an eyebrow at Ryan's gauntlets, one of which was set to Fist and the other to Claw. "Nice weapons," the blonde murmured. "Yours aren't so bad yourself," Ryan answered. He immediately went pale, clapping his hand over his mouth. Yang held back a laugh. "Are you flirting with me?" "No!" exclaimed the Wielder of Ceiok. He glanced away meekly and added, "But... if I was?" The Semblance user giggled. "Come on. Let's do this." FIGHT! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Fireballsyum's OC introduction DBs Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Tri-School Dance Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles